What a Dream
by Dark Shining Light
Summary: Yugi likes to Dream about Tea. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!


**A/N: Hey! It's Dark Shining Light reporting that I have my first one-shot! Which, is pretty weird because all my stories are suppose to have chapters. Hmm? Oh, well. I'm working on the 5th chapter to "Keeping Love in Place", so don't if you're one of those people that want me to continue my story. But I'm sorry that I haven't written a Téa/Yami story yet since that was my second story I was planning but this one just came to mind. Anyway, here's my first one shot! It's for true, and strong Yugi/Téa fans. Please Read and Review.**

"What a Dream"

By Dark Shining Light

Pairing: Yugi and Téa (well, it's mainly about them).

(It's in Yugi's P.O.V., starting off in Yugi's bedroom)

Damn it! I can't sleep again! But really it isn't that bad, you wanna know why? Well, let's just say that I found out that I have this special power to change dreams. Yeah, I know it's not that special, but look: in dreams, you can't pick the setting or who you want to be with, just follow along and if something scary comes you wake up. But see, with the power I _can_ change how I want my dreams, and some times I don't want to get up. It's like a pleasure power instead of one to fight.

Another reason I like this gift is because I get to think about Téa! That's great, Téa Gardner! The beautiful, blue-eyed, short brown haired creature. She's just wonderful and pure perfect.

I have had a crush on her since I met her and well, since I know there can't be a relationship between us in reality I like to think one up in my mind. I image us in fancy restaurants, or on romantic cruise ships, stuff like that though it's kind of girly but hey! You'd be like this too if you were in love.

What, should I image us tonight this time? Hmmm. Hey! I got the perfect place!

(Yugi's mind)

I'm right now in front of this small cave and in front of the cave there is a waterfall with trees everywhere. I'm in my Battle City clothes with my blue jacket.

"Yugi!"

I look over into the water and I see Téa in her baby blue bikini. "Hey!" I call back, waving to her.

"Come in! The water's great!" her angelic voice calls back to me.

"Alright!" I say. I magical change into my blue swimming trunks.

I run forward and dive into the water, right in front of her to be exacted. "Hey!" she yells at me for splashing her with water. I soon as I came up for air, she splashed water in front of _my_ face now! I see her giggling and I smile. I wish this can be us in the real life.

"I'm going to get you that" I say in a dangerous but playful voice. She stops giggling to make the "mep" sound. She dives under and so do I.

Once we went deep enough, she puts her hands on my shoulders, and rests her head on my chest. I wrap my arms around her waist while I continue my dream. "Oh, Yugi." She speaks. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Téa."

Just as Téa and I are about to kiss, something shakes me from the real world, ending my dream.

(Real World)

I wake up and see two beautiful eyes. I blush as gaze onto them and quickly straight up. "Téa!" I say nervously. "W-What are y-you doing here?"

Téa just smiles. "You weren't coming downstairs so we can walk to school together and since your grandpa was busy with some costumers, he said it was alright for me to make sure you're awake."

I look over at the clock and she's right! We're going to be late if I keep on sitting here! I jump out of my bed and without asking Téa to leave! What a huge mistake that was!

"I think I better go…" she says, blushing for some reason. At first I thought it was so she can give me some privatize, but then I look down and I notice I'm just in my green boxers! I too blush like a cherry and cover myself. She giggles and says "I'll go make you're breakfast." Then she leaves.

How embarrassing was that! That had to be a dream!

**A/N: How was that! I was blushing while I wrote this! Damn! Well, I hope I did good with the details and if you're asking how did Yugi and Téa speak underwater, hey it's a dream! Anything can happen. Well, Dark Shining Light out! **


End file.
